


oleander

by shgdbiarstwo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (but can we blame him), Abusive Parents, Angst, Angsty thoughts, Gen, Inner Homophobia, Let my baby live, Regulus Black Deserves Better, Regulus Black Feels, Regulus Black Needs a Hug, Regulus Black-centric, i hate walburga, orion bylby dobrym starym gdyby nie byl pizdą, orion ty pizda czasem jestes wiesz, regulus is a biromantic asexual demiboy, regulus is a mess
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shgdbiarstwo/pseuds/shgdbiarstwo
Summary: ✕ one-shot o Regulusie Blacku, bc i felt like writing this;✕ przemyślenia Regulusa przy rodzinnym obiedzie;✕ akcja ma miejsce w roku 1978, w lipcu, kilka dni przed jego siedemnastymi urodzinami;✕ wspominana przeze mnie Missy to moja OC, przyjaciółka Regulusa;
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter (mentioned), Lily Evans Potter/Original Female Character(s), Regulus Black/James Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	oleander

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my gf bo nikt nie wspiera mnie w pisaniu tak jak ona](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+gf+bo+nikt+nie+wspiera+mnie+w+pisaniu+tak+jak+ona).



Nie miał ochoty nic jeść. Najchętniej wróciłby do swojego pokoju i wziął się za pisanie listu do Missy. Pewnie skłamałby, że jest to list do kogoś o wyższej pozycji społecznej niż ona, była bowiem krwi mieszanej. W dodatku nie miała w pełni brytyjskich korzeni, a to w oczach jego matki mogło zakwalifikować ją już jako  _ gorszy sort _ czarownicy. Wolał więc uniknąć momentu, w którym Walburga dowiedziałaby się o tym, do kogo tak często pisuje. 

Nienawidził jej okłamywać, czasem jednak kłamstwo było tym dobrym rozwiązaniem. A w tej sytuacji za bardzo zależało mu na znajomości z dziewczyną, która rozumiała go bez słów i nie miała mu za złe tego, że od czterech lat utrzymywał ich znajomość w całkowitej tajemnicy, aby rezygnować z tego wszystkiego tylko dla matki i jej kaprysów. Co prawda wciąż istniało ryzyko, że matka w jakiś sposób dowie się o jej istnieniu i będzie zawiedziona swoim  _ jedynym żyjącym  _ synem, lub  _ gorzej _ — zacznie coś insynuować i stwierdzi, że jest w niej po uszy zakochany. Już wolał ją zawieść jako  _ jedyne  _ dziecko, niż żeby zaczęła myśleć o takich bzdurach. 

Gwoli ścisłości, nie był jedynym żyjącym synem Walburgi i Oriona. Przecież to nie tak, że Syriusz faktycznie umarł. Umarł jedynie w oczach rodziców, choć Regulus nieraz przyłapywał ojca na tkwieniu w samotności w  _ tym _ pokoju z  _ tą  _ ścianą, na której widniało kilka wypalonych dziur w miejscach, gdzie kiedyś znajdowali się członkowie ich rodziny, którzy w ich oczach już nie istnieli. 

Do jedzenia nie zachęcił go nawet smakowity zapach pieczeni, którą przyniósł i postawił na stole Stworek. Nastolatek mimo to uśmiechnął się do skrzata łagodnie, ignorując ostre spojrzenie matki, które mu z jakiegoś powodu posłała. Skrzat wymamrotał coś pod nosem i ukłonił się nisko jego rodzicom, po czym wyszedł z kuchni, zostawiając ich w trójkę. Nastolatka cieszyło to, że reszta rodziny zdecydowała się jednak nie przybyć na obiad. Kochał ich, naprawdę to robił, ale ostatnim czego tego dnia potrzebował było słuchanie Bellatrix, gdy mówiła o tym, jak nieudolnym mężem jest Rudolf albo Narcyzy, która przygotowywała się do ślubu z Lucjuszem Malfoyem i mówiła tylko o tym. Zawsze najbardziej lubił kuzynkę Andromedę, ale ona… O niej się nie wspominało. Tak samo, jak o Syriuszu. Obiady nie były takie same bez Andromedy i bez jego starszego brata. Zresztą, na dobrą sprawę nawet Dromedy nie pamiętał, w przeciwieństwie do... Niego.

Gdy był młodszy, bardzo go cieszyło to, gdy rodzice stawiali go na piedestale, mówili, że ten starszy powinien się od niego wszystkiego uczyć, z czasem jednak stało się to męczące. Ponad rok temu zaczął dostrzegać to, że sposób, w jaki rodzice traktowali Syriusza, był niesprawiedliwy. Z drugiej jednak strony wszystko to wydawało się słuszne. W końcu uganiał się za zdrajcami krwi. Z tym… 

— To nawet dobrze, że jesteśmy tylko w trójkę. Możemy zaznać trochę spokoju, którego nie mielibyśmy, gdyby przyszła Bella z Rudolfem — odparła Walburga, przerywając ciszę, która zapanowała, gdy Stworek wrócił, aby podzielić pieczeń na porcje i nalać wina swoim panom. 

— Nie mów tak, Walburgo — odrzekł ojciec, przysuwając usta do brzegu kieliszka wypełnionego czerwonym winem. 

— Ależ to prawda, Orionie! Za każdym razem, gdy u nas jest, przechwala się tym, jak blisko Czarnego Pana jest. Nie dostrzegasz tego, jak próbuje wymusić na nas poczucie winy za to, że naszą jedyną szansą na wkupienie się w Jego łaski jest Regulus? — zapytała, podnosząc nieznacznie głos. Chwyciła za kieliszek i zaczęła wodzić palcem po jego cienkich brzegach. 

Nie lubił, gdy rodzice rozmawiali o nim w taki sposób, jakby nie było go w pokoju lub jakby był nierozumiejącym niczego dzieckiem. Albo jakby zupełnie tego nie słyszał. Nieświadomie się zgarbił, wpatrując się ślepo w pieczeń. Powoli chwycił za sztućce i zaczął kroić danie przyrządzone przez skrzata. Usłyszał chrząknięcie ojca, które — jak podejrzewał — miało sugerować, że ich syn wszystko to słyszy. Odchrząknięciu zawtórowało pełne litości westchnięcie matki. 

— Nie garb się, Regulusie. 

Od razu się wyprostował.

— Przepraszam, matko — odparł. 

— Nie musisz za nic przepraszać. Po prostu pamiętaj, aby nie garbić się przy jedzeniu. 

Kiwnął posłusznie głową. Zerknął w stronę ojca, który dopijał wino. Po jego minie widział, że chciał coś powiedzieć, ale wolał pić, niż przypadkowo wypowiedzieć słowa, które zdenerwowałyby małżonkę. 

Mógł założyć się o to, że chciał wspomnieć o Syriuszu. Może chciał zażartować o tym, że ktoś musi się czasem garbić przy stole? Kto go wie. On nigdy nie potrafił do końca odgadnąć tego, o czym zwykle myślał tata. Wiedział jedynie to, że choć uparcie trzymali się tradycji rodzinnych, jak i tych dotyczących czystej krwi, łamali wszelkie stereotypy, bowiem to Walburga miała kontrolę nad wszystkim. Dosłownie. Nic więc dziwnego, że Stworek miał do niej tak wielki szacunek. 

Gdy pokroił pieczeń, słuchając w ciszy rozmowy rodziców i tego, z jaką wyższością matka wypowiadała się o jego starszych kuzynkach, myśli chłopaka zeszły na temat, którego zwykle wolał unikać. A tematem tym była — jakże by inaczej! — szkoła. Albo raczej uczniowie, którzy do niej uczęszczali. Nie, już nie uczęszczali. Uczniowie, których w nadchodzącym roku już nie spotka. Szczególnie jeden uczeń. Ten, którego tak często widział z własnym bratem i ich przyjaciółmi. Ten, którego imienia nie chciał wymawiać, aby nie budzić zbyt wielu podejrzeń. Ten z czarną czupryną, okularami i z uśmieszkiem, który mógł uchodzić za ironiczny. Ten, który zawsze cieszył się najbardziej z wygranego meczu ze Ślizgonami i ten, którego tak bardzo nienawidził Severus. Ten, który kogoś już kochał i najpewniej nawet nie zwróciłby na niego uwagi. 

Nie, żeby Regulus chciał czy potrzebował tej uwagi. Nigdy nie interesował się takimi rzeczami. Nie lubił być w centrum wszelkiej atencji, choć będąc szukającym i jednym z niewielu pupilków Horacego Slughorna był w jej centrum tak czy siak. 

Nie należał do zbyt otwartych osób. Wydawał się zimny i wycofany. Nawet po bliższym poznaniu wciąż był spokojny i małomówny. Jedynie Missy ufał na tyle, aby rozmawiać z nią otwarcie, szczerze i bez zbędnych ogródek, pozwalając sobie na odrobinę  _ luzu _ . Inną sprawą było to, że dziewczyna była jego najbliższą przyjaciółką. Powierniczką wszystkich jego sekretów, można by rzec. Nie lubił tego, ale potrzebował mieć jedną taką osobę, której potrafił w pełni zaufać. Drugą taką osobą, cóż, stworzeniem, był Stworek, który zresztą nie wiedział o nim wszystkiego. Och, gdyby wiedział to, co wiedziała Missy… Na ścianie z ich uroczystym rodzinnym gobelinem pojawiłaby się kolejna wypalona dziura w miejscu jego twarzy. 

Ona jednak nie oceniała. Znała go, choć diametralnie się różnili pod względem niektórych rzeczy. Przyjaciółka jednak rozumiała jego uczucia. Czasami miał wrażenie, że rozumiała je aż zbyt dobrze, zupełnie jakby byli połączeni jakaś dziwną więzią. Tylko ona umiała czytać z niego jak z otwartej księgi. Inni nie potrafili dostrzec, co działo się w jego głowie i sercu na widok jednego ze ścigających Gryfonów. I choć miał wrażenie, że źle na nią wpływa, że przelewa na nią własne problemy i udziela mu się toksyczność środowiska, w którym się wychował, kochał ją. Jako przyjaciółkę, niemal jak siostrę. Obwiniał się o to, że jest jak liść oleandra, trujący, i że kiedyś sprawi, że ona sama nie tylko zostanie skrzywdzona, ale i umrze. Póki jednak nie myślał o przyszłości w ciemnych barwach, wszystko wydawało się być w porządku. I był jej wdzięczny dosłownie za wiele rzeczy, również za to, że wiedziała tyle o jego najgłębiej skrywanych uczuciach. 

Za każdym razem, gdy widział Jamesa Pottera, czuł się… inaczej. Nie do końca wiedział, co tak naprawdę czuł, wiedział jedynie to, że było to dziwne. Wyobraźnia zawsze mu wtedy szalała, gdy myślał o różnych scenariuszach, które nie były przecież możliwe. Patrząc na to wszystko logicznie, nic nie miało sensu. Zarówno marzenie o tym, że kiedyś będzie mógł potrzymać starszego o rok Pottera za rękę, albo że będzie mógł posiedzieć z nim w jakimś przytulnym miejscu, przytulić go i zasnąć w jego obecności. Wszystko to było… po prostu głupie. Głupie jak but, głupie jak Syriusz, głupie jak jego uczucia, głupie jak to, że Missy twierdziła, że gdy dostatecznie się postara, będzie miała szansę u Lily Evans. Skąd jej to w ogóle przychodziło do głowy?! 

Czasem zastanawiał się, czy to, co czuł do Jamesa, to czego tak nie umiał nazwać, było czymś dobrym. Czuł, że było to nie tylko dla niego niezdrowe, ale też po prostu  _ chore _ . Przecież miał się dobrze ożenić i do końca życia służyć Czarnemu Panu. Tak już miało być. I choć zaczynał wątpić w słuszność działań osoby, którą tak całe życie podziwiał, nie potrafił tego przyznać. Tak samo, jak nie potrafił przyznać tego, że choć trochę lubił Pottera. 

Gdyby matka się dowiedziała… Cholera, gdyby  _ ktokolwiek  _ się dowiedział! Nie mógł przecież zawieść rodziców. Wystarczyło mu słuchanie tego, jak Syriusz skompromitował ich ród. Wystarczyło mu słuchanie, jak wielką czarną owcą był. Wystarczyło mu spoglądanie na ścianę z ich drzewem genealogicznym, gdzie starszego brata już nie było, a w dawnym jego miejscu tkwiła ciemna, wypalona dziura. Nie pozostawiało wątpliwości to, że tej dziury nikt nigdy nie zapełni. I myśląc w ten sposób, nie myślał o ścianie. Myślał o sobie i swojej duszy. 

Bo miał ile? 17 lat. Niecałe! Dopiero za kilka dni miał mieć urodziny. Ale brakowało mu brata. Może tego nie okazywał, może nigdy nie odzywał się do niego, gdy go mijał w szkole, ale zawsze czuł się… Dziwnie pusto, gdy go spotykał, albo gdy Missy coś o nim wspominała przy śniadaniu. Albo wtedy, gdy wpadł na niego w sowiarni i gdy Syriusz chciał zacząć z nim choćby krótką rozmowę, a on przeszedł obok niego i skierował się w kierunku sowy, aby wysłać matce list. 

Było mu ciężko, bo z jednej strony chciał swojego dobra, a z drugiej chciał dobra rodziny, ojca, matki. Nie chciał ich zawieść, więc sam rezygnował z wszystkiego. A respekt, który miał względem Czarnego Pana, był w nim tak wielki, że w głębi serca czuł, że nawet jeśli porozmawiałby z Syriuszem, narażając się na plotki i gniew matki, ich relacja nie miała szansy na choćby cząstkowe odbudowanie. A co za tym szło, tym bardziej nie miał szansy u Jamesa Pottera. 

_ Stop.  _

Czemu miałby tego chcieć? James był chłopakiem. Facetem z krwi i kości. Takim, co żartuje z podrywania dziewczyn. No i był zakochany w Lily i wiedziała o tym dosłownie cała szkoła. Przed tym, jak zaczęli się spotykać jakiś czas temu, każdy plotkował, każdy miał swoje teorie o tym, kiedy Lily w końcu zgodzi się iść z nim na randkę. Dyskutowali o tym wszyscy. No, prawie wszyscy. On nigdy tego nie robił, Missy też. Po tym, jak często widział skrzywioną minę Severusa wnioskował, że jego te plotki brzydziły. Nic dziwnego, skoro miał obsesję na punkcie Evans i wciąż wyglądał jak kot srający na pustyni, gdy mijał Pottera, Syriusza, Lupina lub Pettigrew na korytarzu. A przynajmniej tak twierdziła Missy, gdy próbowała rozśmieszyć przyjaciela. 

Była dobrą przyjaciółką. Najlepszą. Zawsze była tak samo zafascynowana czynami Czarnego Pana, jak on, choć już lata temu zaczęła zauważać, że świat nie był jednak tak czarno-biały, jak myślał do niedawna sam Regulus. Wolała trzymać się neutralnej szarości; nie dyskutować z osobami, które popierały czyny Sami-Wiecie-Kogo, ale też nie pozwalać przyjacielowi, aby wpadł w to bagno jeszcze głębiej, niż teraz. 

Służenie tak wielkiemu czarodziejowi jak Czarny Pan było… Zaszczytem. Pełnym wyzwań, ale wciąż zaszczytem. No i matka była z niego dumna, gdy przystąpił do Śmierciożerców w tak młodym wieku; gdy w tak młodym wieku miał poczucie misji i wiedział, że chce poświecić życie w cieniu tak wielkiej osobistości, jaką był Lord Voldemort. 

Missy jednak miała rację. Nie była przecież głupia, była jedną z najmądrzejszych czarownic, jakie znał. Przecież nie zadawałby się z kimś, kto nie ma za grosz IQ. Wiedziała o nim zbyt wiele rzeczy. Wiedziała o Potterze, o tym jak zdarzało mu się czekać na spotkaniach Klubu Ślimaka na to, jak Lily przyjdzie z osobą towarzyszącą w postaci Pottera, o tym, że nie do końca radził sobie z myślami i o tym, że niekiedy bardzo chciał ubrać gorset i jak żałował obcięcia włosów, czyli o tym, po czym jego mama nazwałaby go zniewieściałym. Wiedziała o tym, jak bardzo nie chciał zawieść rodziny i jednocześnie jak bardzo chciał być tak samo wyluzowany i beztroski jak Syriusz. Wiedziała też o tym, że mimo siedemnastu lat, nie do końca potrafił wyobrazić sobie siebie w jednoznacznej sytuacji z kimkolwiek. Wiedziała o nim wszystko, czasami myślał nawet o tym, że wiedziała o nim więcej, niż powinna. Ale on wiedział tyle samo o niej, choć na ogół nie lubił tego przyznawać. To ona była tą otwartą ekstrawertyczką, głośną, ambitną i w pewien sposób brawurową. Mogła wiele, naprawdę wiele osiągnąć, gdyby sama popierała czyny Czarnego Pana i nie tkwiła uparcie na poziomie neutralnej, w pewien sposób bezpiecznej szarości. 

— Regulusie? — wyrwał go z rozmyślań głos ojca. 

Brunet od razu podniósł wzrok. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że przez kilkanaście dobrych minut siedział, dźgając widelcem pieczeń przyrządzona przez Stworka. 

— Tak, ojcze? — zapytał pewnie, patrząc na Oriona. Przełknął cicho ślinę, kątem oka zauważając surowe spojrzenie matki. 

— O czym myślałeś? 

Chwała Merlinowi, że jego rodzice nie byli legilimentami. Chwała mu za to. 

— O szkole. 

— Nie powinieneś się nią martwić. Masz teraz ważniejsze sprawy na głowie, Regulusie — odparła Walburga, siląc się na nieznaczny uśmiech. 

Nie musiała tego mówić na głos, aby wiedział, co miała na myśli. Nie musiała zupełnie nic mówić, aby wiedział, że chodziło jej o Czarnego Pana i o to, że to właśnie  _ on  _ jest ważniejszy od szkoły. Nawet jeśli sam zaczynał w to wątpić, wiedział, że nie może powiedzieć jej tego prosto w twarz. Wiedział, jak mogłoby się to skończyć, a nie chciał narażać się na jej gniew. Wystarczało mu to, że widział, do jakiej białej gorączki doprowadzał ją Syriusz. 

Popatrzył matce prosto w oczy, a w jego spojrzeniu, w tych szarych oczach nie było jednak nic butnego. Nie miał spojrzenia i maniery starszego brata. Był tym  _ idealnym synem _ . Musiał być, nawet jeśli coraz bardziej go to przytłaczało. 

— Coś cię trapi oprócz szkoły, Regulusie? — zapytała spokojnym tonem, w jej głosie mimo wszystko usłyszał coś na kształt zniecierpliwienia. Jej twarz zaś wyglądała jak posąg, gdy Orion skinął na Stworka, aby ten przyniósł więcej magicznego wina. 

— Nic takiego, matko — odpowiedział spokojnie. 

Był dobrym aktorem. Jego mama była jednak lepsza. 

— Nie musisz się niczym martwić, synu — odparła, na co uchylił usta, aby już coś powiedzieć. Uciszyła go ruchem dłoni. Odłożyła kieliszek, w którym na dnie znajdowało się jeszcze kilka łyków alkoholu, a na którego brzegach znajdowały się ślady czerwonej szminki. Widząc te ślady, przyszła mu na myśl krew. Powrócił wzrokiem na twarz matki, która tylko na to czekała, aby kontynuować. — Jestem przekonana, że już wkrótce Czarny Pan wybierze cię do jakiegoś ogromnego zadania, synu — odparła takim tonem, jakby  _ wiedziała,  _ że to właśnie to tak bardzo go trapiło. — Kogo ma do wyboru? Lucjusza? 

Te słowa uderzyły go bardziej, niż powinny. Zerknął na lewe przedramię, gdzie spod śnieżnobiałej koszuli z delikatnie bufiastymi rękawami wystawał kawałek Mrocznego Znaku. Ukradkiem obciągnął rękaw, aby w pełni zakryć tatuaż, choć czaszka i wąż, wychodzący jej z ust zdawały prześwietlać mu duszę zza materiału. 

— Jestem na to gotowy już od dawna. Ale owszem, sama wizja, że mógłbym zawieść Czarnego Pana jest stresująca — odpowiedział, zwinnie kłamiąc, choć tak naprawdę sam nie do końca wiedział, czy skłamał, wypowiadając te słowa. 

Przecież wciąż mu zależało. Chciał, aby Czarny Pan widział w nim wiernego sługę, a nie zdrajcę, nawet jeśli o zdradzie nigdy nawet nie pomyślał. Chciał, aby wszyscy byli z niego dumni tak jak wtedy, gdy kilka miesięcy wcześniej otrzymał od swojego największego autorytetu największe wyróżnienie. 

Wolał, aby matka była przekonana, że niepokoi go wizja zawiedzenia Czarnego Pana niż to, że sam nie do końca wiedział, kim tak naprawdę był i co czuł do ludzi, których nie powinien nawet lubić. 

— Nawet tak nie mów. Nigdy nie zawiedziesz Czarnego Pana — odparł ojciec, wpatrując się w swój kieliszek. 

Od kiedy Stworek nalał mu drugą porcję wina, nie upił ani łyka. Wyglądał tak, jakby czekał na żonę, która nie spieszyła się z piciem. Na nowo chwyciła za kieliszek dopiero po usłyszeniu słów ojca. Kiwnęła powoli głową. 

— Samo to, że otrzymałeś Mroczny Znak, jest czymś, z czego wszyscy jesteśmy dumni. Regulusie, jesteś nadzieją całego naszego rodu. Nie ma takiej szansy, że zawiedziesz Czarnego Pana, tak samo jak i nas — powiedziała i dopiero wtedy zaczęła na nowo pić wino. 

Coś w nim pękło. Z jakiegoś powodu na myśl przyszedł mu znów Syriusz i…

— O Syriuszu też tak myślałaś, prawda? 

Walburga zakrztusiła się, słysząc to  _ przeklęte  _ imię swojego pierworodnego syna. Odłożyła kieliszek i chwyciła serwetkę, którą szybko otarła usta, wciąż cicho kaszląc. Patrzyła na niego w osłupieniu, na jej twarz jednak powoli wstępowała złość. Ostatni raz widział matkę w takim stanie, gdy dowiedziała się o tym, że wuj Alfard przepisał cały swój majątek na Syriusza. Wyglądała tak, jakby chciała na niego krzyknąć, jednak z całych sił się przed tym powstrzymywała. Jej blada twarz była zaróżowioną, a oczy przybrały dziki wyraz. Nawet czarne włosy, wcześniej spięte w idealnego koka, wydawały się mniej ułożone niż wcześniej. 

— Idź do swojej sypialni. Stworek przyniesie ci obiad i deser — warknęła przez zaciśnięte zęby. Nie musiała jednak powtarzać tego dwa razy. Regulus szybko wstał od stołu i sam wziął talerz i sztućce. 

— Nie trzeba. Sam sobie zaniosę — powiedział cicho. Cisnęło mu się na usta szczere  _ przepraszam _ , z drugiej jednak strony wiedział, że to rozwścieczyłoby matkę jeszcze bardziej. A tego wolał uniknąć. Już i tak powiedział za dużo. 

— Nie chcę cię dziś widzieć na oczy, Regulusie — dodała, gdy wychodził z pokoju.

Kiwnął ze zrozumieniem głową i szybko wyszedł z pomieszczenia. 

Od razu zaczął wdrapywać się po schodach na górę. Zatrzymał się na półpiętrze, gdzie odetchnął głęboko kilka razy i zacisnął usta. Na moment zamknął oczy, próbując nie myśleć o tym, że ma w sobie więcej z Syriusza, niżeli by wszyscy przypuszczali, ale szybko wyrzucił tę myśl z głowy. Ostatnim czego potrzebował, było myślenie o tym, że tak naprawdę wcale nie różnią się aż tak bardzo. 

Ale z wyrzucenia z kuchni wynikały także plusy. Plusy jak to, że w końcu skończy pisać list do Missy i zje obiad do końca w sypialni, gdzie jedynymi spojrzeniami, które będzie mu ktoś rzucał, nie będą te oceniające matki, czy pełne zmartwienia ojca, a Czarnego Pana, te z wycinków z Proroka Codziennego, wiszące nad jego łóżkiem. Wolał przenikliwe spojrzenie Lorda Voldemorta, niż te należące do jego własnej matki. 


End file.
